deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Maxxthewolf
Hi everyone and welcome to my talk page, just so you know, here's my overall rules for the talk page. 1. No racist, sexist, or any other acts of cruelness to other user's of the talk page. 2. Watch out for trolls, they speak faster than rabbits spread. 3. TROLLS ARE NOT ALLOWED! 4. If you hate my ideas and think their stupid, then, GTFO! 5. Want to share some of your own ideas on my talk page? Go right ahead! 6. Want to Role Play (RP) with one of my character's? Go ahead, but be warned, I don't want anything sexual or racist or anything like that unless you email me at my profile. (Only close friends allowed to know.) 7. Just so everyone knows, I am Heterosexual (straight), so please, if you do RP, don't try and make one of my character's whose male go with one of your's who's male, please. 8. Beware of Lurker's.....they lurk everywhere... 9. Reload your Plasma Cutter's constantly. 10. If you happen to see a Lurker with sunglasses on, DON'T SHOOT IT!!!, it's my close friend Bob. I'm back online...for now at least So this is what a talk page is. Wow, I can't believe how long it's taken me to figure this out, but here I am! I didn't really have anything important to say, so I'm just gonna clog up your talk page for no apparent reason. I saw you in the wiki chat, but it won't let me join. Probably because I'm using a browser that isn't authorized, or outdated. In the meantime, stay maxed -Ultimate1onskates- 20:57, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Aaron Hi i'm Aaron, or BettyBoopKiss, dont mind my username though, I truly want to say your work is very intresting, and I mean that in the best way possible. I truly love your character Iya, she seems very unique for the Dead SPace universe, I truly love it. I would love to make a character for this HUB thing you are doing, but first I would love some more information on it, you knw some one on one Q&A. I really do hope that you receive this message and reply back to me, I would very much appreciate it. Most of all I would like to know that if I made a character for this she would fully be my character. I would like to know that she would only be used with my permission, but mainly since Idk what this is all about I would rather clear it up with you personally. Thank u and hope to hear from you soon. Sincerly Aaron Sorry For The Long Reply, Was Kind Of Grounded. My explanation is in the title. Btw, thanks for enjoying Iya and if you would like to make your character, all rights for him/her belong to you, including ownership, usage, and overall custody. Ironically, you cannot use anyone else's character without their permission, considering having two people "believing" they can use your character for, oh, I don't know, like sexual themes or relationships that were not approved by you would not be very fair. As for some questions, I'll write some basic ones down below. If you have any other questions you would like to ask, go right ahead and ask them. I will try my best to answer them. 1.) Is your character Male or Female?: 2.) What is your characters main RIG?: 3.) What is your characters main weapon?: 4.) '''What is your characters biograhpical information? (homeplanet, race, interesting facts, backstory, family, etc.):' '''5.) What is your characters physical appearance?: (eye color, hair color, skin tone, height, weight, etc.)' 6.) What is your characters overall personality/sanity? (Sanity: insane, sound minded etc. Personality: Grim, Cheerful, Saddened, Lustful, Flirty, etc.) 7.) What would you like to enroll your character in?(professional weaponry, survival class, dismemberment class, self defense, etc.): 8.) Would you like your character to be a teacher?: 9.) For which class?: 10.) Do you wish for your character to be in a relationship with anybody?: (friends, close friends, lovers, boyfriend and girlfriend, etc.) 11.) On a scale from 1 to 10, what's the chance of your character surviving a Necromorph outbreak? (Not trained of course): 12.) On a scale of 1 to 10, how well do you think your character will do in DSMBR?: Anyways, hope to hear from you soon; Maxxthewolf 02:55, June 24, 2012 (UTC)Maxxy Lynn Speara Character Idea: First Name: Lynn Last Name: Speara Age: 20 Sex: Female Gender: Feminine Medical Information: Some scaring. Strange scratch up her arm. Appearance: Hair: blackish blue. Hairstyle: Shaved on one side with long bangs over her left eye. Eyes: Light purple Height: 5'5 (5 feet and 5 inches.) Skin Color: Caucasian Weight: 126 pounds RIG: Haz-Mat RIG 90% free breathable 10% armor defense (created to be used for all safety hazards) Weapon(s) of choice: Divet pistol or Rivet gun, Plasma Cutter Main Practice: Pilot class, capable of piloting anything from a Government Gunship to a Wai Lao-class shuttle Survivability: Lynn is more of a civilian than a soldier, but she has the willpower and knowledge to know how to survive in a hazardous situation. Lynn uses the Haz-Mat RIG suit because where she was at the time of the Necromorph outbreak did not allow her access to a Store, so she used a common civilian Hazard RIG located in danger zones. Lynn has made her way to several different installations and ships, including a EarthGov Destroyer and a Planet Cracker, and one colony. Lynn can pilot almost any spacecraft and flies very well with her training. Her survivability with no combat training is roughly 75%. She has no crushes, but she does tend to fall for guys with muscles like cops or mechanics. This is my character I hope you enjoy. BettyBoopKiss Awesome! Now that's an awesome character. She's really interesting, I think having her in DSMBR would 'spice' things up. Just so I can post my own character, hope you enjoy him. First Name: Skyler Middle Name: Malix Last Name: Creetre Age: 20 Gender: Male Medical Information: Has some large scars across his back from being attacked by The Highbreed. Has a fear of Spitfires considering he was severely burned by one on his left shoulder. Appearance: Hair: Dark Brown Hairstyle: Short while being swayed to the left. Eye Color: Left eye is a yellowish green while the right eye is a deep blue. Height: 6'1 (6 feet and 1 inch.) Skin Color: Light Tan (Caucasion) Weight: 130 pounds RIG: Firefly RIG (Was created by him for fighting Necromorphs, with auto-sealing technology, oxygen storage, holographic display, gravity boots, kinesis module, stasis module, manuevering thrusters, radiation and geiger counter, as well as 70% protection against necromorphs with boosts to all weapons, giving them a 30% damage increase as well as 20% more health from med packs and finally, a 0.5 second decrease for reloading on all weapons. Also has a special skin for the Plasma Cutter and Pulse Rifle, giving them a red background with large, yellow firefly wings over most of the exterior. Was called the Firefly RIG because of it's bright colors, damage increase, as well as the Spinal Health Bar glowing brighter than other RIGs.) Weapon(s) of choice: His own manufactured Firefly Plasma Cutter (nicknamed The Lighter) and his special Plasma Rifle given to him by his long dead comrade, Arnold Zee. Main Practice: Highly experienced Engineer and Mechanic as well as an avid inventor. Also is the Squad leader for Team Creature, a graduate from DSMBR, as well as a Survival Class teacher for DSMBR. Survivabilty Considering his long military background, skill in engineering, inventing, and mechanics, experience in Necromorph outbreaks, as well as being a team leader and great planner, Skyler has a reasonable chance to survive, having a rough 90% chance overall. However, one of his many drawbacks is shortness of breath (caused by The Highbreeds attack) as well as his somewhat stubborn personality could cause some problems in his survival. Skyler is in a relationship with Andraya Bane, in which their planning to have a child later on. Request May I request that you upload less fan-art on the wiki? Thank you. --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 03:42, June 28, 2012 (UTC) :You cannot upload a picture just to your blog/page. Everything you upload counts on the recently uploaded files list, and appears on the activity stream. The reason why I asked you to stop uploading all these fanart pieces from deviantart is because the wiki is not meant to to act as a personal storage space. Please do not upload any more. --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 11:31, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Awsome Your inventions are awsome!Wish I could make charecters as good as yours! 22:15, June 28, 2012 (UTC)Dragon killer47 BettyBoopKiss Hey thank you sooo much for liking Lynn, she just seemed to fit into the Dead Space universe. But I would like to know are you going to use her for something, I mean this DSSMBR (Sorry if I mispelled its late) is it your own website or something your putting on the wiki? I mean I would love to know cause I have no problem with you using her I would just love to read more about what this is. It seems like it's big and I love your character (possible Lynn crush) haha, but seriously I'd love to read or hear more about this, and thanks again for liking my character and I hope to hear back from you soon. Sincerly, Aaron Sweet wanna RP? Thats awesome, I really want to get involved haha, gives me something to do on my down time. So if you have started an RP can I join it (plz tell me where it is) or you wanna start one with me? sincerly Aaron Something happened with the Chat OMG something happened with the chat, i'm sorry idk why my computer just blanked out for a second and when it came back everything we wrote was gone and then you got off, gosh idk why my laptop did that. Try again? Aaron So I got a new account... but only to prevent any further confusion. Hi, Sky. It's me, Scott, the late user of the "-Ultimate1onskates-" account. Reading this, you know that I have a new account. People kept mistaking me for Afaella (the original user/ I don't think I should've given out her name), so I created this account to solve the problem. Of course, Subtank thinks I am the original user, but he'll think what he wants to. Remember, the Sky's the limit! XD (that was so cheesy) Indoor Scholar 05:55, July 8, 2012 (UTC) RP through Email awesome! Alright i ll email you tmmrw, my email adress is love4luna@hotmail.com Sincerly, Aaron BettyBoopKiss A Stylish New Weapon to add to Your Collection. (That just rhymed, did I blow your mind?) Hey, I just rhymed again. Yeah, man. I was reading your blogs and stuff, and I came up with this sweet weapon. What if, in the Dead Space universe, surveyors and miners came across corrosive substances while on their expeditions? Strange fluids, strange chemicals, compounds, or whatever you want to call them? Strange substances that were otherwise lethal in a workplace unless removed from the area? Behold, I give you CEC's latest innovation in intergalactic mining tech, the 121-C Autoclave Cycler References: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Autoclave http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Waste_autoclave When used on necromorphs, this gun acts a recycling tool. The player can use the Cycler Gun's primary fire to absorb fallen enemies' limbs and blood into a single sphere of hazardous waste. The Cycler Gun's secondary fire can be used to discharge the waste at other enemies. Tell me if you like what you're reading. Indoor Scholar 06:47, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Sign your posts, you crazy hooligan! I read your post on my talk page concerning the Autoclave Cycler tool, and I just wanted to stop by and thank you. Thanks for the support, for the positive feedback. Thanks for not discouraging my ideas, Sky. In return, I was wondering if you would like to add the Autoclave Cycler to your list of created weapons on your profile page. You could if you'd like, but I guess that's your decision to make. Stay awesome! Indoor Scholar 04:26, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Alien Fans Assemble! Have you seen Prometheus yet?Indoor Scholar (talk) 15:47, July 21, 2012 (UTC)